True Love finds a Way
by PsychoTheAssassin
Summary: Contains so much Sonaze! I love it, this is my first Sonaze story, so I hope you like it! Sonic is in a big tear with Blaze and Blaze is feeling a new hate for Silver, Also Silver trys to keep them apart. even far enough to send Sonic somewhere. Pls read!
1. Chapter 1

True Love finds It's Way

**((Psycho rushes straight to an old computer and starts typing. Jason walks in wearing a stocking cap.) "Yawn! Psycho, it's 12:40 AM. You should just get some sleep." Can't. I let this idea bottle up inside of me for two days and I can't take it anymore. This is what happens when I listen to Pandora in a truck waiting in a jam to the airport thinking of Sonaze and… Family Guy. It's not that way! It's an episode that got me thinkin'. Also this is a slap in the face for me and a thanks to sonicxblazey for sticking with me even though I wrote… not to his wants. But seriously man, you're an amazing writer and I could never amount to how much of a great writer you are. Also I'm on Spring break. "Spring Break Yeah! No School and I get to see your family from Nebraska for the first time!" Yeah. But enough bitchin! Anyways Psycho out!)**

Silver and Blaze were walking through the park in the center of Metropolis. Silver was poking at Blaze as she looked 'Blazed' out of her mind. "Um… Blaze! Blaze! Blazey! Girl! It's Silver! Your boyfriend!" Even though Silver was shouting at the top of his lungs, Blaze paid no attention. She was lost in thought on Sonic. 'Lately, every time I'm around Silver, Sonic just walks away. I could even hear him cry a little bit when he walked away. I've got no idea what he's doing that for, the hero of Mobius, the carefree and caring Hedgehog has even started to shut away All of our friends. Tails had tried to comfort him but, Sonic always had his door locked nowadays. Knuckles tried to punch down the door, not even Shadow's guns could bust that door down. Sonic had always been so open with me but, when I started to go out with Silver, Sonic was around less and less every day. I care for Sonic, from my previous adventures with him, he showed me the reasons to yield my shields down and let in others. But, it was something with Silver, he would growl at Silver every time I and Silver would kiss. I'm worried for him.' Silver was now even so worried that he was starting to shake and slap her gently to wake her up. After about 4 minutes, she got out of the trance.

"Who… who? What? Silver!" She then snapped at Silver for the latest smack being harder than others he gave. Silver backed off instantly of the fiery cat.

"Blaze! I'm sorry, you weren't waking up and I got worried." Then Silver tried for a makeup kiss but, Blaze smacked his hands away from her head for the kiss.

"Silver, I need to get back home. Um… I need to um… get some girl things done!" Silver then made a hurried ok and walked off out of embarrassment. Blaze gave a small sigh of relief of him being gone. Also of this time, she was getting tried of Silver's clinginess and always going into a small panic every time Blaze barked back at Silver's Barking. Well now she was on her way to Sonic's house, if he didn't let her in well, she'd just burn down that damn door and get the answers out of him.

At Sonic's house

'Why does she have to be with that stupid Silver?" Sonic was smacking his hands, arms and face against his wall out of frustration and anger. He had liked Blaze for quite some time now. He loved how she was unlike to all of his fan girls but, still caring for him. He had many bandages of his hands and arms from the beating on his walls and floors. The walls and floors were covered with blood and dents. Sonic quietly got up and walked over to his bathroom to change he bloody bandages. As he walked in he uncovered two beaten hands with cuts, scrapes, blisters, and even a bone was sticking out. Sonic was way to depressed to even go out. But he needed new bandages, he used everything in his house for them. His sheets covered in dried blood, couch cousin covers covered in skin and more dried blood. It looked like someone went woop ass on his house. Sonic covered back up his hands with some old bandages. And went to pick up his keys. He winced at his touch but, it was no pain compared to the pains in his heart right now. Walked the slowest he ever went to his doorknob, turned it, and walked outside to the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Blaze walking to his house with a background of a sunset on the horizon.

Blaze made a relieved face and ran towards Sonic in a rush to see him. "Hey Sonic! I want to talk to you about something!" Sonic looked down to his hands to realize dried blood on them and his arms not wrapped up. He looked up to Blaze and regretted what he did next to his secret cru… no. no longer a crush, he realized something in those few brief seconds. He was in love with Blaze the Cat. Which saying that phrase hurt him more than her on his next course of actions. He turned tail and ran away from her. Blaze surprised by his actions ran even faster shouting his name. "Sonic don't run! I just want to talk!" no matter how much she would try and talk to him, he would never stop running. Though, because of not moving for so long, he was in no shape for running. He was slowing down fast and Blaze toke that opportunity to tackle him. The both of them were entangled now. After regaining composers, Blaze realized that she was on top of Sonic at this point. But more importantly, she saw Sonics fur all messed up, dried tears engraved into his fur, eyes red and about a pint of blood all over him. And the bandages, **(Wow, how many times have I wrote 'Bandages' in this? Well it's 2:00 right now so… I don't care. It imp sizes my point.)** Those gosh damn bandages. All of the blood and tears in them. Blaze knew now that something was definitely bothering him. "S-sonic?! What are you like this?!" Sonic turned his head and tried to wrestle his way out but, to no avail. Blaze almost had him in a reverse full nelson. "Sonic! Please tell me!" Sonic looked away more with tears already streaming down his face. "Sonic Hedgehog! Tell what the matter is, right this moment!" Sonic then had so much tears on his face, it was like a waterworks. Now even Blaze had tears all over her, she was shouting at him to answer her. It hurt her to see him in this much pain. "Sonic! Answer me right now! Don't be like this!" She then couldn't take it anymore, she bursted into tears and wailing and cried the hardest she had ever done in her live into his chest.

"I-I-I'm- sorry Blaze…" Sonic then picked up her face and looked her straight in the eyes with the both of them concerned out of their minds. "I lo-"

"Blaze Cat and Sonic Hedgehog!" The both of them turned their heads to see Silver glaring at them, mostly at Sonic with a death shout going on. "Blaze! You get off of that bastard!" Blaze looked at Silver, he was never this mean.

"Silver its al-"

"GET THE HELL OFF THAT GUY!" Blaze then backed off of Sonic and had a completely scared out of her mind look on her face. Silver then walked up to Sonic's laying body. "Nobody steals my girl!" Then Silver started to kick Sonic the hardest he could in the head. Blaze gasping ran over to Silver and tried to pull him off of Sonic but, Silver picked her up with his psychokenisis and held her in air making her watch the horror. She shouted at the top of her lungs for him to stop with Tears all over her face and a screaming hollering. After 5 minutes of the atrocity, Silver gave up, then with Blaze still stuck, picked her up and carried her back to his house.

"(sniff-sniff) Why?" Sonic laid on the ground with a gigantic cut on the top of his head and about a billion scrapes on his head. He got up on his feet and held his head to stop the bleeding. His pain on his head was just a paper cut to the emotional trauma he was going through. He walked slowly back to his house, then he fell on his face and crawled back to his front door. He slowly go up and turned the door knob and fell down on his couch while the door shut. He was going through a trip of a life time here. He could stay anymore, "I got to get away. It's too much of a war here in metropolis, I've got to go somewhere where no one will find me. Not bother me… away from her." He got up and walked over to his computer and brought up a Mobian Air Services website and look for an available flight for tomorrow. "This one will do… Some place him and her would never go." He punched in his numbers and printed out his boarding pass and got his passport. He put them on the table and walked off to bed. It said on the tickets.

"Alaska. 6:00 AM. One way."

"No one will follow me. It'll be too early." Then he fell into his nightmares for another night of unsuccessful sleep.

**(… Wow. That even depressed me. Anyways, this'll be a more than one parter. So… watch out for those. And it does get better! This'll contain lots of love for Sonaze and lots of hate for Silvaze. And sonicxblazey, hope you'll be feeling better, I'm prayin for you man. Anyways Psycho out!)**


	2. Chapter 2

True Love finds It's Way

**(Do la doo. Do, do, Dee. (Checking all stories for something new. Goes over the newest one to find… 5 reviews!) Wow! Well my review answer limit is three, so when I hit three I answer them in the author's notes. "That's stupid." Shut up man. "Hmph." (Jason walks out the door wearing fishing gear.) Well here we go. Also two of you didn't have reply boxes so that's another reason. (Reads first comment) Well sonicxblazey, I thank you, I hope this got you spirits up about me. (Reads second one) to answer your question werewolf lover99, It's because Blaze doesn't exactly have the biggest feelings for him like he does for her. Yet! 2. Debating, not sure yet, Jason will probably make an appearance. "Get in the car now! I want some god damn fresh fish!" wait! And the two fan characters you gave me to use, I don't know, maybe, give me more details about them. (Third one.) That's great Kate! May Sonaze give you may happy days! And to answer you, I already did that. (Fourth) Ok Lord Kelvin, I'll take your creative criticisms but, come on! That's my style. Also be a little less serious next time. You seem really cool! (The final one.) I'm answering him through PM's. Anyways after that long thing, you came for a story right? Well. Anyways Psycho out! (I'll never get tired of my catchphrase.))**

"Silver! Why the hell did you do that?!" Blaze was stuck in the same trap that Silver had her in. Silver was flipping through the channels on his TV. He had recently beat the shit out of a depressed Sonic. He was quite proud of himself but, Blaze was not at all.

"Silver! Get me down from here! I've been here for 2 hours!" Silver wasn't listening, he knew in his mind that Blaze would calm down, she always did. She always forgave him for barking at her, why wouldn't she do it this time! Well that wasn't working. Unforchantly for him, holding her for so long was tiring and he was loosening his grip. With all her strength, Blaze launched a small fire ball to grab his attention.

"AAAAA! Ow! Help!" from the fire, Silver fell over and rolled around to put the fire out yelling and screaming from the pain and startling.

"Blaze! What the frick was that?!" Blaze turned her head to mock him.

"It was a ball of fire dumbass. And you deserved it."

"What did I do except save from that man handler Sonic!" From Silver more focused on yelling, he accidentally lost his grip and Blaze gave him a good slap.

"That's exactly what you did wrong pothead! He wasn't man handling me! I fell on top of him! And also, I'm not your girl!" Silver had a dumbfounded face. Of course she was! She'd been his girlfriend for 2 months!

"Yes you are! You're my girlfriend! Not Sonic's!" Blaze had her own emotions tied up with him. After Silver put out the fire on him, she chucked another fire at his chest fur and mouth. He, like any other person, ran directly to his fosset to put out the one in his mouth and to a water bucket to put out the one on his chest. Blaze toke this opportunity to waltz right out of his house. Silver noticed she left and he ran out his door to get her back. When he was right in back of her, she put up a half his size fire wall to keep him away.

"Dumbass! Can't you get the message?"

"What message?!" Blaze walked through the wall and picked him up by the top quill and said right in his face.

"I'm. Breaking. Up. With. You!" she then dropped him and ran off to Sonic's house. Silver stood there with a paused scared face trying to recount the events that just happened.

Blaze got up to Sonic's door, it was 12:57 Am and her eyes were sagging. She knocked furiously at the door but, to no avail. She was now gonna try what she wanted to do, burn it down. She took 5 steps back and unleashed a fiery fury of flames and ash. But even this was no match for his mighty door. (Hail him, for he is the son of Shrek) Blaze frustrated with herself ran over to the windows. They were all boarded up, cept for about an inch by an inch of space. She peered through his window to see him sleeping in a flung out position and his computer still on. She said to herself _'Aww…. I always love how he sleeps. With his arms always clasping on himself like his hugging something. A peaceful smirk on his face, and those ears. His cute little adorable ears!'_ she fell on herself think about playfully nudging them in his sleep with her sitting right next to him. Cud- Wait what?! She gain her composer and walked off thinking about why she had just had that small party about his ears. _'What was that? I've only done that for Sonic in a small way! Never like a explosion! What's up with me? I mean, I guess it's not only the ears I've gotten to love. His personality, how he's kind to everyone he meets, never once committed a crime, (She doesn't know about SA2) how he always keeps close to me every time we're together, the way he makes me feel like I could make him feel like he's the greatest guy I've ever- Ok. Ok. I'm just tried. Gotta get back home.'_ Now she had finally got back to her house and collapsed on her bed exhausted.

About 3 hours later, a broken blue hedgehog had final y woken from his nightmares. But tonight he didn't have one. Which was weird. He then noticed a part of his boarded up window that had breath marks placed on it. He didn't stay on that for long though. Sonic walked on to his bathroom and got out a huge bandana and placed it around his neck. Then he grabbed a huge winter coat from his closet and strapped it around him. Then he pulled out a pair of long black winter pants and some snow shoes. He didn't want to be recognized for him heroic history to be pulled back here by his friends. He pulled out his wallet, boarding pass, passport, and something that even though he was leaving her, he wanted to remember her by. A small ball of yarn, Blaze was so frustrated by this, trying to unravial it and never getting it done. Sonic would like to see her do it, it showed a more animalistic side to Blaze. He then wrote down on a piece of paper and walked right out his door and placed it on the door and locked it. Then with all of his remaining speed, sped off to the Mobian Air Services port.(Just gonna call it M.A.S.)

He arrived there after 5 minutes of running at a brisk pace. He looked at himself slowly to see if any part of him stood out like Sonic the Hedgehog. It did not, his arms and legs were covered in the large coat and any parts uncovered had sports tape on it.(Sonic Boom reference.) legs the same and his signature red and white shoes were replaced by big and bulky grey snow shoes. And finally, his quills were being covered by a giant hat and his bandana and sun glasses.

He walked in and pass the baggage check in and up to the gates. He went through to security like any other person. He had to kinda fit himself through the metal detector because he didn't want to be seen. He walked on through his gate to his place and bumped into an about 14 year old female hedgehog. He accidentally bumped into him and both of them being knocked down.

"Oh! Sorry girl. I didn't see you there!" The boy then looked up to his knocker over to see the blue hero of Mobius. When he was knocked over his hat fell off.

"You're Son-"then Sonic quickly put his mouth over her face to stop her from talking. He then carried her over to a water fountain and said to her.

"Please don't tell this to anyone little one. I'm going on a vacation. No telling!" The girl crossed her heart and sonic pushed her out to the crowd to have her go back to the place where you buy the passes. Sonic quickly placed his hat back on and walked to his gate. It was another 3 hours til the plane arrived. Sonic was the last to get on. Before he got into the tunnel, he glanced place for a second and let a tear fall. He then hurried on to take his seat.

He got the on in the back, away from all the people. The overhead announcer turned on and said "Thank you for join us this morning. It is currently 56 degrees here in metropolis and -20 in Alaska right now. Now please, strap in for a long flight." Sonic had then snuggled himself in for a nap on his plane. As he faded all he could think of was… Blaze.

**(Well that was quite a set up. I'll go into more detail about how his friends woke up to see a mysterious note on his door and just what Blaze was think about Sonic for. Anyways a little update here. I'm starting a YouTube! "No big woop." It's gonna be filled with mostly Sonic couples. I've already got my top ten sonic couples up so, enjoy! If you don't care about that, then just don't bother.**

**Link**: channel/UCNpSQ4gaJo3RUtMEWYjR95w

**Anyways Psycho out!)**


	3. Chapter 3

True Love finds It's Way

**(Ello my fellow Fanfictioners! Sorry for a lack of updates on this. Gathering ideas, my spring break being over, working on videos for my channel, school, Sailor Moon (I'm addicted to it now!), and overall laziness, are the main reasons. "Well it was only about 3 weeks. So you don't have that much to fret about." Thanks Jason, for being a puplieless purple fox, you're a pretty alright guy. (sarcasm) "Don't mention it. I mean it." Well let's get on to the story! And yes werewolf lover99, I'm probably gonna use Noah and Spencer. "Hey! Are my mid-"no spoilers for your story yet my bud! "Fine." Anyways Psycho out!)**

Blaze's P.O.V.

I got right into that bed once I crashed in. I was worn out! From the fight with Silver and Sonic's depressive state right now, I'm just about a zombie right now! I'm gonna get up and go to Sonic's house and tell him that I'm broken up with Silver! Maybe he'll go back to his own self.

Third person P.O.V.

She slept straight through the night, fighting her subconscines about Sonic. Why was she having these feelings for Sonic? Was it the way he was so nice too her? How he acted completely different to me than to other females? He would treat her like a queen and do everything to help her. Was it just like how he treats all of his other friends? No, that couldn't be it. He had a brotherly look at all of them. Cept for Silver lately. (Of course!) But, with Blaze, it was all gentlemanly, listening to every word she said. Not much fooling around, always taking her opinions and thoughts into his considerations. Always make a duty to say around her every time. It's was so confusing to her, so mind boggling. She was gonna confront his about all of these.

Well, she woke up at 9:31 in the morning. She spelt in her clothes because of late night, so she had to take a quick shower. After getting a new change of clothing she rushed to her fridge and grabbed her loaf of bread and made so half-baked toast. Then she came out 'Blazing' down the path to Sonic's house. She always like the way to Sonic's from her house, it had the park, a small pond with many children playing around and even some times in it. The wind was always rushing through her hair, the feeling of freedom and adventure made her feel at peace with the world. So did every time she was with Sonic. Her mind then fell back into Sonic Again and she thought about him.

'_Man, I'm not sure about the hedgehog right now. One moment he's that cocky and smirking friend that I've got used to then, when I hung with Silver he just drifted. I wish he would tell me what's up. He's always been so open with me in the past. He's always making me feel better, why can't he let me do the same? I need him sometimes…. WHAT!'_ she then skids her feet right at the surprise, making her stop right in front of a cross walk with cars passing by. _'Saved by Sonic again.'_ He then hung her head depressingly. But she then heard a voice that made her tremble in her heels.

"Hey Blaze! It's me!" she then turned her head to see Silver, running straight towards her to get a hug. Right as he came in range, Blaze put up her hand to his head and blocked him from hugging her. "Aye Blaze! Come on give me a hug." She pulled his head up to eye level and gave him a dark glare.

"What do you want, Silver?" She was getting more irritated by having him around.

"Come on Blaze. My sweet heart!" then he tried to jump onto her like a love sick puppy but, Blaze was not giving into his ways, so she held her hand right to his head and pushed him off balance to stop him.

"Look Silver. I'm not your "girl" anymore. I can still be your friend but, please stop." Being irritated by Silver, Blaze crossed the intersection at the right time to leave Silver there and her to get across. Well Silver, not one to give up, jumped over the traffic and floated after Blaze. Blaze then glance back to have Silver crash straight into her. "Silver! What's up with you today?!"

"But, I like you a lot Blaze. Come on, give me another chance!" Blaze was now enraged on how immature he was taking this. So she launched a fire ball at close range launching Silver off of her. Silver was now extremely determined to get her back; Blaze was just pissed at him. Silver got off the ground and put out the fire on his shoulder and tore off the burnt fur and grabbed Blaze with his telekinesis and held her right up to his face to calm her. "Blaze! Come on! Just another chance!"

She then turned her head to not see him. "Silver just give it up."

"Rrrrr. Don't be like that Blaze!" Silver now screaming at her in public. Then a familiar purple fox walked round the corner and saw the two of them yelling at each other. Then, at an instant, he walked straight up to Silver and gave him a good round house kick to the face. Silver was now half awake and half unconciunece. Blaze dropped to the ground but, Jason picked her back up and put her on her feet.

"Thanks Jason. I'm not sure what Silvers trying to pull but, he's not being sane."

"It's alright Blaze. Also you've got to go to Sonic's house right this moment. Somethin's goin down." Now Blaze's heart was quickening its beat.

"W-W-What's wrong with Sonic!?" Jason walked over to Silver's laying body and put him over his shoulders.

"I'm not completely sure, they wouldn't show me but, it involves everyone. Better get goin'. I'll carry mister mc-mental case." Blaze nodded quickly and sped off as fast as she could. Jason sighed and hovered after her. **(F.Y.I. this isn't the same Jason the fox you know, so far. This is a different reality, Jason is not into Blaze in this one but, they are really good friends. Just gonna clear that up.) **

Blaze was now running at an extreme speed to get there but, she now was wondering why she's going that fast. Then, it hit her like an atomic bomb. She slowed down to a straight stop and said to herself quietly. "I-I think I-I'm in love with… Sonic the Hedgehog. Then she dropped right to her knees staring at the ground. Now she knew why she was thinking about him all the time. The way he treated her, how he cared about her the first time they met even when only Cream believed in her. The way he looks and how he looks at her. It all made her melt. His personality, how carefree but, caring at the same time. How he was always there for her. This was like an anvil landed on her head. But one question was running through her head. _'Would he like me back?' _ She was now in a trance on the ground.

Then the plot came running from behind noticing that Blaze was at a stop on the road, Jason skidded to a stop behind her. Came right in front of her face and pulled it up to get her attention. "Yo Blaze. Are you heh, heh 'Blazed' out of your mind?" Blaze was pulled back into reality by that terrible joke ("Hey! Psycho came up with it!" and I'm so proud of it.) She then looked up to him

"That. Was. The. Worst joke I've ever heard."

"Why thank you. So miss stoned, what's on your mind?" Blaze stayed silent and stared at the ground. "Hm… is it about Sonic?" Blaze then widened her eyes so wide you could actually see the veins.

"How'd you know that?"

"Hunch. So what's up with him and you." Blaze was now deciding in her mind if to tell one her closes friends about her new crush or to let it bottle up inside. She knew Jason was trustworthy so…

"Well… it's… well… you must not tell anyone, ever!"

"You've got a crush on Sonic right?" she was once again astonished on how he could tell her emotions. "Well you being my best friend, I know what'll make you jittery. Don't worry, I won't tell anybody."

"Thank you Jason."

"Don't mention it. I mean it. Well we've got to get to you loves house." But at that moment Silver was wide awake, he decided to fake being asleep to hear what they were talking about. Now he was enraged.

'_WTF! I'm the only one for Blaze! And nothing! Not even that blue dumbass who calls himself a hedgehog, can stop me!'_ as he finished his inter monolog, the two friends got up and ran or in Jason's case, hovered, to Sonic's house.

As they arrived the saw a giant crowd of Sonic's pals all around his front door with shadow smacking on the door, Knuckles bashing the windows in, and Tails using a welder to get the back door open. Everybody else just watched as they tried to get inside the house. As they stopped Marine ran right up to them.

"Crikey mates! Where ya bin?!" Then with Blaze being a little annoyed by Marine's Australian accent and Jason just loving the hell out of it, he toke ampule time to mock it, in good fun.

"Well crikey mate! I was getting' this her pothead the porcupine an, this her princess named Blaze da Cat. An with me not seein' that there note, I didn' take it as "Get there as fast as I could", more so just get ther." Marine then stepped on Jason's foot and punched him in the shoulder with him bursting out in laughing.

"Wait! Jason! You didn't tell me that there was a note!"

"Sorry. I didn't get to see it, (cough, cough) Marine (cough, cough) I didn't know if it was ergent or not but, by the looks of it now. I should've told ya." Blaze with her heart racing quickly sped through the small crowd. She pulled in front to see Amy burst out in tears, with her knees on the floor. Then Shadow turned his head and jumped off the front steps to go comfort Amy.

"(Sniff-Sniff) W-Why (Sniff- Sniff) Why would he-he." Then she just went back into crying up a huge storm and Shadow hugging her. "(Sniff- Sniff) Th-thank y-you Shadow."

"No problem Rose." Blaze came up to Shadow to ask what just happen.

"Ok Shadow, what's up with Sonic?" Shadow didn't say a word but, handed her a rolled up piece of paper.

"It came off his door." Blaze unrolled it with utmost carfulity to see something that would break her heart like a guillotine. It said…

'_Hello my dear friends. This Sonic Hedgehog, I'm sorry to say that I've got to leave. I just can't bring myself to be here anymore, with how much I've put all of you through and what I've done. I wish all of you good days from here on and, it's better this way.'_ But that wasn't all at the last word the ink started to fade out over time. As Blaze looked up to Shadow with a billion tears in her eyes, Shadow sighed and gave a motion to flip the paper over. As she did so she saw red all over the paper crafted into words. Now she knew what the red was… Blood. She was horrified and had to take a few seconds to beat the tears from her system.

'_Tails, hope you grow prosperous,_

_Knuckles, don't look track of you big emerald buddy,_

_Shadow, learn to lighten up for everyone's and mostly your sake,_

_Amy, hope you can learn to forgive me but, it wasn't you, it was me,_

_Rouge, better keep a good eye out for the red blunder,_

_Marine, hope your sailing skills become the best,_

_Jason, sleep one in honor of me once,_

_Silver,' _

There was nothing there for Silver, just a giant piece ripped off from it. With Blaze already heart broken and tears every which way the next part was the drill in the coffin.

_Blaze, please forgive me for what I've done, I want you to become the best you can, and I just want you to know that I'm always with you, I'll always care…'_

Blaze was now just on the floor going into hysterics about everything, this was the whole thing that hit her, she was really, really in love with Sonic. She couldn't pull herself to get up, she just laid there like a poor puppy kicked to the curb **(I don't condone kickin' puppies. It's inhuman and cruel and I'll beat the shit out of anybody who would do it)**. Then came a humongous shout coming from behind.

"YO! Everybody! DUCK!" everyone looked back to see Jason in a comical giant sling shot being pulled back by Marine. Everyone quickly put their heads down as Marine let go. Then Jason came speed through the air with volts flying everywhere as he smacked right into the steel door making the bolts and door itself go flying. "Now that's, how you open a door." Then Jason fell right to the ground dazed . Everybody dashed inside as Knuckles picked up his "damaged" friend and jogged on inside.

**(Ha-Ha cliff hanger! Ha! But, seriously I thought that this was a lot just to write so I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm so, so, so sorry for not updating but, I'm working on this at 4:02 am and I'm tried as hell. So I wish for you guys to stick around for whatever happens next. And I'm so sorry for the hiatus. Also one more thing as the three arrived Silver woke up when Jason was mocking Marine and got off of Jason. Anyways Psycho out!**


	4. Chapter 4

True Love finds It's way

**(Hello my good friends or newcomers! Now who here's ready for the next Smash Bros? "Oh! Oh! Me! Me! I wanna play as Lucario!" Well I'm extremely excited but, we're not here for that. "Ahhh…" But, we're here for something equally unimportant! I've got a presentable deviantart profile! "…" Yeah, this might be a big deal to you but, it is to me.**

**Link: **

**Well anyways, it's time for more SonAze goodness! Or better known as, my bad writing but, that's up for opinion. Well last time they were entering Sonic's house. Ooooooohhh boy.** **)**

Blaze P.O.V.

As I entered I saw something that will show up in my dreams for years to come. His walls were almost all stained blood red. The couch cousins were torn out and ripped apart. You couls see his finger marks edged into the walls and tables. As I saw the others in the group in fear and an explotion of astonishment, Marine walked into the bathroom.

"CRIKEY!" Then Marine came barreling out of the room like she had seen a ghost. **(This shouldn't be a surprise for Sonic Rush Adventure players.)** She ran straight into Knuckles, who was still holding my fox friend on his shoulders. He then, lost his balance and dropped Jason on the hard wood floor, which I may add, looked like a few boards were loose and some were even torn out. Well, as Jason fell, Knuckles did a trust fall type fall onto his body. Jason gave out his dumbass groan.

"I'm glad I can trust ya, even if you're half dead." Knuckles said in a sarcastic way. Marine then ran into Tails' arms and he started to craddel her.

"Shh, shh, what did you see Marine?" She shook her head.

"I-I-I-I-I s-s-saw." Marine then shakly put up her hand to the bathroom. I expected the worst and in a flash, got in there to see. As I entered I saw the lights on but, that's not the scaring a small girl thing. The wall were marked witrh blood and crusted and rusted walls. I looked to my left and saw about a billion black bandages with dried and manged blood all over them. **(I'm sorry if I'm making Sonic OOC but, it's there to make a point that, he really loves Blaze. But, she doesn't know that. Shhh!)** I couldn't believe this, why was Sonic's house in this bad of a condition. Amy came in a little afterwards but, she imdetently fainted at the sight of this.

I caried her out and over to the only unbroken chair. Shadow came right to her and checked all over her. "Is she ok?! Please tell me!" Shadow cried out to me.

"She's fine, just fainted but, you should go see it." Shadow got up and looked back at Amy but, then turned and entered the room. All you could hear was an .

"Oh Chaos!" and 5 minutes of barfing. Jason stood on up and walked to the enterance of it and caught Shadow as he fell out. His eyes were staring straight and Jason looked nonchantly back into them. Jason pulled him over to a walled and put his hand up.

"All those infavor of not going in there, rasie their hand." All of them stared at him and to the ungodly bathroom. Many put their hands up but, Jason. He turned around and grabbed a small camera from his pocket and walked into the room. You could hear a lot of clicks from the camera. He walked out and over to the flatscreen tv and pulged the camera in. then came up many pictures of the room. Jason unpluged it after a couple of seconds and walked in the kicten to find himself some Dr. Pepper.

Tails then, walked into Sonic's bedroom, I followed soon after. We entered a poorly lit room with only the computer else filed in and saw it. Tails got over to the computer and sat down. I saw a browser open and he opened it. It detailed where Sonic was and when he was gone.

I got up and made him pressed the print button. I then walked on out and on my way back home.

Thrid person P.O.V.

As Blaze came out, Silver went out after her with Jason scampering off to a nearby tree, readying for ambush. Silver then caught up to Blaze who was stuck back in thought. "Blaze… look, I'm sorry about Sonic but, he might just need a break from adventuring for awhile… we got let him go off." Silver was cursing at himself for being this kind to his now rival. He tried to pull Blaze in for a gentle hug but, Blaze turned her head to reveal a pint of tears and pushed him away. Silver was taken back a bit. "Blazey… please forg-" Then Jason came tackling from his hiding spot.

He smack Silver down to the ground again but, he wasn't going down this easliy. "Get off of me you flee bitten hell fox!" Jason kept a glare on his face as he kept him pinned. "Come on! Don't you understand mobain! You shit head! Get the frick off of me!" Jason had no sprit for insults, being treated like crap for the first 9 years could do that to a guy.

"You should stop Silver." Jason was trying his hardest to not snap Silver's hair spikes off. But, the more he struggled and insulted him, the less right it seemed to not break his ribs. Then the unspeakable happened.

"You hell rasied dumbass! Get the hell off of me and let my see my bitch!" Jason's eyes widened up from texas to north dakoda, he snapped. Jason started to kick him so hard you could hear the screams from the mystic ruins. Jason smacked Silver to and through and nearly beat the life out of him. Blaze stepped over to him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder, stopping a point blank shot on his face.

Jason stood up and stared down to the beaten hedgehog. Cuts and brusies, leg almost bending the wrong way and red all over his body. Silver had an extremely scared face on. Jason kept on glaring and finally wiped his chin from some of Silver's blood. "You can insult me, call me a bag of shit and a obama supporter. **(Random political joke! Seriously, to all of the teenagers that talk shit about Obama, please stop. I have the feeling that we'll go back to a racist nation. And we wouldn't have anymore basketball!)** But, you never, ever, ever, not even when I'm dead. Can you insult my friends. You remember that 'Trunks'." Jason turned and push Blaze away so that she was out of range then, he ran back to Silver picked him up and put him back at Sonic's house.

Blaze thought to herself _'I hope I'll never get on his badside.' _Jason returned and toke his place right next to Blaze.

"I'm sorry for doing that, he's just being an ass apon an ass." Blaze gave a quiet giggle and a small smile that then turned into a frown. "I know you love em, maybe you should get rest." She nodded and gave him a hug and walked over to her house. "I'll pray for ya. Now it's time for a lawsuit to deal with! Wait! Theres not judge system here on mobius! I'm da winner!" Jason ran off into a field and jumped in the air and froze in mid air like one of those old 70 cartoon endings.

It was 2:00 Pm right now, in metropoils it wasn't quite rush hour or a still a lunch break so, it was easy getting back hom for Blaze. But, she was thinking the whole way.

Blaze P.O.V.

I turned onto an intercetion and waited for the light to change. _'Wha-what happened? He ran off to Alaska for a perticular reason that he was not willing to tell anyone! What a dufuss, I love him but, he just runs off.'_ Then the light change and I trudged along. _'But, what could made him go?'_ I got off of the lane started off on a long sidewalk home.

'_Could it be Amy? No, no, she hasn't been hanging on him since her and Shadow started to hang out. Could it be Tails or Knuckles? No, they're his best friends, why'd he run away from them. So that leaves 3 left on the list.'_ I put my hand out and counted out who there was. _'Jason, Silver and…'_ I stared at my ring finger that represented the thrid person. Then a clump of grief had fallen onto me. I tucked in my hand into a fist. **'and me.'** She stood on the sidewalked staring out but, shook her head and started walking again. _'Well Jason has not really been the best of friends with Sonic but… Silver dug me into that hole. Doesn't Sonic blame me for that? Could that be the reason for him going away? No… No,no… No, no, no ,no!'_

I then sparked off as fast as I could to hide the tears from anyone around. I has tears runing down my face and hiting me as I ran. A lot got on my dress. I smash into my door and opened it up as quick as I could and shut it in a similar way.

I stood with my back against the door. I recounted the events that happed the past two days. I slowly sunk down to sitting and held my knees to my heads. I quietly cried into my pants and grifed. Couldn't accept what was happening, couldn't of been the reason that he was gone! I got up and checked myself.** (Before she 'Shrek'd' herself! "…" Come on! This story is really depressing and we haven't even seen Sonic yet! I'm trying to make it more light hearted!)**

My cloths were soaked from my crying. I walked over to my bathroom and pulled out a towel. Then I went over to my closet and pull out some causal cloths. I dried off and put them on and then floped onto my bed. That night was a weird one.

**(Well, this was a little smaller than the last one but, I liked it. So it's probably time for Sonic soon. Maybe next chapter or if not that, then the one after it. Also werewolflover99, your OC's might do something with Sonic. Anyways, check out my Devientart and Youtube which is in my bio. Anways I've got go to sleep. Anways Ps- (Knock, knock, knock) "I'll get it Psycho!" (Jason opened the door to reveal person.) "Ah. You must be the new guy." Yep that's-(The rest will be explained on a story on Devientart!) Anways Psycho out!)**


End file.
